Happily Ever After
by Em Jean
Summary: Everyone has graduated from Hogwarts, and have been happily living in London, settling down and making families.
1. The Weasley's

I am sitting in kitchen of my childhood home, The Burrow, sipping a cup of tea, and lost in my many thoughts. I, Ginny Weasley, am now 23 years old, and working in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I am visiting home for the weekend, because Harry, who has been my boyfriend for the past 5 years had wanted some time alone, so I left our apartment in London for the weekend.

As for my brother, Ron, things are looking very good for him. He is married to the my best friend Hermione, and they live a few doors down from The Burrow. They have no children, but worry not, soon there will be more Weasley's than ever. I am to visit them for lunch today, and I am greatly looking forward to seeing them.

My other brothers, Fred and George, have indeed opened Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's in Hogsmeade, and they live happily with their wives, Lila who is married to George, and Anne, who is married to Fred, in two small apartments above their joke shop. Lila and George have a two-year-old son, Danny, and Anne and Fred are expecting a little girl, who shall be named Anna.

As for my other brother, Percy, no one has heard from him in a long time. He occasionally sees Dad at the Ministry, and gives him not even a passing glance. Mum, with great despair, eventually removed his hand from the clock in the livingroom, which indeed, removes him from the Weasley family. We did get to see one last good thing happen to him, which was marry to Penelope Clearwater, and that was the last any of us talked to him.

As for Mum and Dad, they are still happily married, and taking a holiday in Sweden. They let me use the Burrow for the weekend, and I'm quite thrilled to have the place to myself. Mum and Dad are happy to have grandchild, one thing they've always wanted. They spoil Danny, and buy him everything he wants, even if he doesn't need it.


	2. Home At Last

It is oddly quiet here in The Burrow. I don't think I've ever heard it quite so quiet. If it wasn't someone arguing or getting yelled at, it was one of the owls screeching, or Mum's usual business in the kitchen making a racket. It's not peaceful quiet either, it's spooky quiet. Maybe I should ring Hermione and Ron, I'm sure they'd be willing to come and keep me company. Wait, I hear someone at the door.

It is Hermione and Ron. We exchange hugs and kisses, and I can feel the baby kicking in Hermione's stomach. We're all outside in the garden now, talking about how our lives have been going.

"So, how is Harry?" Ron asks me. "He is good." I reply. "He's working for the Ministry of Magic, as you know, and he is an accomplished Auror." I say proudly. "I think he had some work to do, and that's why he wanted me out of the house this weekend." I say, now somewhat glum. Hermione begins to giggle, and Ron elbows her. "Is there something I don't know?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Um, no." Hermione replies, still in her fit of giggles. "How have you two been?" I ask. "Very good." Ron replies. "I'm due in two weeks." Hermione says, indicating her stomach. "How wonderful!" I replied, excited to be an aunt, even if I already am one. "I'm so happy for you both." I say, smiling. It's so wonderful to be home!


	3. Big Surprise

Ron and Hermione are taking me out to dinner, tonight. I'm so excited! I just can't believe I've been away from the Burrow a whole year! Hermione, Ron and I will be going into London, instead of Diagon Alley for a change. We'll be going to a very fancy café that is supposed to have wonderful food! Hermione and Ron are ready to leave!

We've just in London, I absolutely love it here, even if it is full of Muggles. We're walking along the street, and we're almost to the café. Look! We're there! We go inside, it is so beautiful. We are seated at a table for three, Ron and Hermione on one side, me on the other. We're given biscuits and tea, what service! We chat some more, rather enjoying the company.

Oh no! Hermione looks very sick! Ron has left to call a taxicab to come and take us to the hospital. I think Hermione is going to have her baby!


	4. Much Excitement

Well. Here I am. Sitting in the hospital. Not just any hospital, a _muggle_ hospital. Is Hermione insane? She should have gone to St. Mungo's. Ron tried talking her into it, but nothing worked. She said she wanted to do it the muggle way. Crazy if you ask me, but no one did! I have to wait out here until Hermione has her baby. Here comes Ron!

"She's had the baby!" Ron announced. "The baby's name is Rose Veronica. Hermione and Rose are both doing well." Ron tells me. I'm an aunt…again! I got to meet Rose. She is such a cute baby! She has the Weasley hair, but Hermione's brown eyes. Hermione and Rose will be able to come back to The Burrow in three days time. None of us can wait! It's too bad Harry has missed this.

--Three Days Later—

Hermione and Rose are here at The Burrow. Mum is ecstatic to be a grandmother again. But no one is as happy as Hermione. She hasn't stopped smiling! I held Rose the other day…she is so tiny! She doesn't really do much yet…eat, sleep, and cry. It does get annoying, waking up to the sound of her crying, but, you can barely hear it. And Ron and Hermione will only be staying here until Harry comes. Well, time for breakfast!

"Hello." I said, approaching the table. "Mornin'." Hermione said, the grin still on her face. "Hello." Ron said. I got some toast, and ate quickly. "What's the rush?" Ron asked me. "Oh, nothing." I replied. "Just hungry." I said. "Sure you are." Ron said. "Harry is calling today." I said. Hermione had finally gotten Mum to let Dad install a muggle telephone. Hermione giggled. "Oh, right." Ron said, laughing.

The telephone rang. Ginny jumped up. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi Ginny." Harry said on the other line. "Hi Harry." Ginny said. Ron and Hermione stood up, and left the room. "How are you?" She asked him. "I'm doing good. Work is good." Harry said. "Wonderful. When will you be coming?" Ginny asked him. "In two days." Harry said. "Wonderful!" Ginny said. "See you then." She said, hanging up the telephone.

Ginny walked into the sittingroom to see Hermione and Ron. "He'll be here in two days!" Ginny said smiling. "Excellent." Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement. Hermione grinned at Ron with a giggle. "What?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "Nothing." Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Ginny gave them suspicious looks, and ran back up to her room.


End file.
